


Seventy Days of Harvest

by Anteroinen



Category: Original Work
Genre: A city within a glacier, Fishing, Loads of statistics about fishing, Magic, Miscellaneous daily minutia, records, statistics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteroinen/pseuds/Anteroinen
Summary: All cities keep records. The city of Detrovia is no exception. These are the recovered records by Master of Runes, Sitim, son of Gidal, on the Third Year of the Rule of the Seventy Fourth Archmage Sitim, son of Sirak, second cousin of past Archmage Lanak, daughter of Archmage Tiral.





	1. First Day of Harvest

Today, on the first day of Harvest, Our Father had torn through the clouds. Trade in the Chamber of Trade was busy. Three hundred and forty six fishermen descended down into the Crevices, and caught 2981 fish, of which 390 were squid and 98 were major fish, and no seals. All of the fishermen returned without problems.

Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, is healthy. After his morning duties he attended the festivities held in the Chamber of Trade and held a speech on the Circle of Seasons and the Blessings of the Crevices. He observed the show given by the Masters of Ice and Fire and found them skillful. 

Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, also oversaw the Selection of new students into the Guild of Mages. Twenty six candidates were presented to the Archmage. Of this set Our Archmage selected the ten best to attend our halls. These students are, as follows:

– Tunak, daughter of Selak  
– Tum, son of Sitim  
– Rinak, daughter of Gidal  
– Sirak, son of Kotim  
– Selak, son of Gidal  
– Ret, son of Gidal  
– Sitim, son of Ekan  
– Eril, daughter of Sokim  
– Rinak, daughter of Selak  
– Gidal, son of Ret

Of this set Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, commended especially Rinak, daughter of Selak, who showed proficiency in several languages and Ret, son of Gidal, who could move the biggest cube of ice, which weighed as much as a quarter-whale-worth of fish.

After these duties he attended the ceremonies held by the Master of Divination. Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, felt tired after this long day and retired early.

Two apartments were united into one in the northern part of the city. A student of the Master of Ice, Kimok of Gorad, made sure of the stability of the structure.

The festivities of the Harvest Season opened peacefully but with much elation. The winners of the crafts competition were:

– Tunak, daughter of Ret, 32, for her weawing of a net 84 eels long.  
– Ret, son of Gidal, 14, for the carving of an elegant seal statuette from brass.  
– Kimok, son of Sokim, 49, for his knitting of a particular kind of hat.

After the festivities I conversed with the Master of Fire for an hour about her performance at the magic show.

Master of Divination has not contacted the dead. He informs us that today the following children were born:

– Gidal, to Ekan son of Gidal, and his wife Lanak  
– Sirak, to Sitim son of Sitim, and his wife Rinak  
– Tunak, to Eril daughter of Ret, who does not live conjoined  
– Selak, to Tum son of Sirak, and his wife Rinak  
– Ret, to Sirak son of Ret, and his wife Tiral

and the following people were embraced by our Mother:

– Ret, son of Gidal, a trader, 57


	2. Second Day of Harvest

Today, on the second day of Harvest, Our Father was crying in secret. Trade in the Chamber of Trade has been busy. One hundred and seventy six fishermen descended into the Crevices and caught 931 fish, of which 150 were squid and 18 were major fish and no seals. All of the fishermen returned without problems.

The new students were shown to their dormitories and assigned their time tables. May their years of study flow like the Ocean.

Today a merchant of trinkets, Sanak, daughter of Tum, 27, reported that a ring of obsidian was stolen from her by a middle-aged woman who disappeared to the crowd. A merchant of squid, Sokim, son of Gidal, 52, confirmed this sighting and added that the woman wore a pendant with a white stone on it. The woman has yet to be recognized.

Today a merchant, Namal of Gorad, applied for an expansion of his apartment. The issue was left pending approval.

Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, is healthy. After his morning duties he held a speech for the selected students in the Lanak Lecture Hall. After this he conversed with the Master of Water for several hours. He did research in the archives following this, after which he retired.

Master of Divination has not contacted the dead. He informs us that today no children were born and the following people were embraced by our Mother:

\- Tum, son of Gidal, a cobbler, 43  
\- Tirel, daughter of Sirak, a child of twelve years   
\- Selak, son of Ret, a child of seventeen days  
\- Gidal, son of Gidal, a local geezer, 82


	3. Third Day of Harvest

Today, on the third day of Harvest, Our Father was hiding. Trade in the Chamber of Trade has been busy. One hundred and fifty fishermen descended into the Crevices and caught 871 fish, of which 206 were squid and 51 were major fish, and one seal. All of the fishermen returned without problems. 

The new students started their schooling today. Their teacher the monk Kimok, son of Ret, assured me that the new students appear bright and they show promise. 

Today the trial of Sokim, son of Gidal, 47, was held in the Chamber of Law. The judge was the Master of Enchantments, Rinak, daughter of Gidal, and the trial was observed by the Named Men of the People: 

• Selak, son of Gidal, 34, fisherman  
• Tirek, son of Ret, 51, fisherman  
• Tum, son of Ekan, 25, fisherman  
• Rinak, daughter of Lamok, 42, shit collector  
• Gidal, son of Gidal, 61, trader  
• Selak, son of Rinak, 37, a sail rider

The judge read out aloud the accusation: The fisherman, Sokim, son of Gidal, is accused of intentionally causing the death the fisherman Kimok, son of Selak, 34, in the Crevices. This is maintained by the family of Kimok, son of Selak, and the fisherman Lanak, daughter of Gidal, 27. 

Testimonies were heard from three persons: Gedak, daughter of Gidal, 33, Tum, son of Selak, 32, Lanak, daughter of Gidal, 27. Additionally, the Master of Divination gave a testament of life for the accused. It reads as follows:

“Sokim, son of Gidal, was born to Gidal, son of Gidal, and his wife Rinak, daughter of Ekan, when Rinak was in her 27th year. The day was the 45th of Long Evening in the Twentieth Year of the Rule of the Seventy Second Archmage Tiral, daughter of Archmage Lamok. He was initiated into the art of fishing by his uncle Ret, son of Ekan, at age 15. Married Lanak, daughter of Iren, at age 23, on the 23rd day of Harvest in the Fifteenth Year of the Rule of the Seventy Third Archmage Lanak, daughter of Archmage Tiral. Our Father blessed them with the births of two twin sons, Lamok and Gidal, on the 51st Day of Waning in the 17th Year of Rule of the said Archmage. Sokim, son of Gidal, was found guilty of public inebriation on the 12th Day of Waning in the Eighteenth Year of the Rule of the said Archmage. Sokim, son of Gidal, was found guilty of public inebriation on the 34th Day of Awakening in the 19th Year of the Rule of the said Archmage. Our Father blessed them with the birth of a daughter, Lanak, on the 14th Day of Harvest of the said year. Our Mother embraced the wife of Sokim, Lanak, daughter of Iren, at age 29, on the 7th Day of Long Evening on the Twenty First Year of the Rule of the said Archmage. Our Mother embraced the son of Sokim, Lamok, at age 4, on the 19th Day of Long Evening in the said year. Our Mother embraced the son of Sokim, Gidal, at age 4, on the 34th Day of Long Evening in the said year. Sokim, son of Gidal, was found guilty of public inebriation on the 56th Day of Harvest in the 25th Year of the said Archmage. Sokim, son of Gidal, was found guilty of public inebriation on the 3rd Day of Harvest in the 26th Year of the Rule of the said Archmage. Sokim, son of Gidal, was found guilty of public inebriation on the 45th Day of Long Evening in the 26th Year of the Rule of the said Archmage. The daughter of Sokim, son of Gidal, Lanak, aged 9, was taken in by her aunt, Rinak, daughter of Iren, 45, on the 28th Year of the Rule of said Archmage. Sokim, son of Gidal, was found guilty of public inebriation on the 56th Day of Awakening in the 29th Year of the Rule of the said Archmage. Was found guilty of inflicting a bruise on Ret, son of Gidal, 41, on the 13th Day of Long Evening in the 36th Year of the Rule of the said Archmage. Our Mother embraced the daughter of Sokim, Lanak, at age 19, on the 35th Day of Long Evening on the Second Year of the Rule of the Seventy Fourth Archmage Sitim, son of Sirak, second cousin of past Archmage Lanak, daughter of Archmage Tiral. Was found guilty of inflicting a bruise on Tum, son of Selak, 32, on the 57th Day of Long Evening of the said year. Sokim, son of Gidal, was found guilty of public inebriation on the 37th Day of Awakening in the Third Year of the Rule of the said Archmage. Stands trial at present.”

The accused conceded the truth of the testament.

First Gedak, daughter of Gidal, 33, gave testimony that the deceased was her husband. She told the court that the accused was a known ill-tempered drunk, who often missed his turn to descend into the Crevices. She told the court that her husband, Kimok, son of Selak, was of the same group as the accused, Sokim, son of Gidal, but that the two were not on good terms due to the conduct of the accused. She described an argument which occurred on the 56th Day of Awakening, where the accused was drunk, on this subject. She tells the court she is certain this argument caused the accused to sink her husband’s boat on the 57th Day of Awakening. 

The accused conceded the occurrence of an argument, but denied sinking any boats. 

Second Tum, son of Selak, 32, gave testimony that the deceased was his brother. He told the court that the accused had bruised him as heard and that he was of violent disposition. 

The accused denied his violent nature.

Third Lanak, daughter of Gidal, 27, gave testimony that the deceased was a member of her fishing party. She confirmed that the accused was lazy, but added that he was able to do his job. She told the court that on the 57th of Awakening she had found the accused crouched near the boat of the deceased. When questioned, the accused had claimed he had been studying the rim of the boat.

The accused denied doing this and said the witness was a delusional wench. The accused was reprimanded for poor conduct.

Upon questioning, the accused claimed that his aggravated nature is mostly due to the recent death of his daughter and that he would never kill anyone. He told the court that he was being framed for a crime that didn’t occur, for the deceased sunk his boat by hitting it on a sharp edge of ice on accident.

The Judge found the accused guilty of all charges in view of all facts. She asked if the accused would like to confess, which he didn’t. The Named Men of the People affirmed the judge’s decision. Sokim, son of Gidal, 47, is hereby sentenced to banishment onto the Southern Plains by the Common Law of Detrovia. May our Parents decide his fate.

Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, is healthy. After his morning duties spent his day reading articles in the archives. He spent a quarter hour conversing with the Master of Enchantment about the trial. He conversed for a while with the monk Kimok, son of Ret, about the first day of the students. Before retiring Our Archmage Sitim also came to my office to discuss the matter of his year check of other cities within the realm for an hour. Once he sneezed most comically. After this discussion, he retired.

Master of Divination has not contacted the dead. He informs us that today no children were born and no people were embraced by our Mother.


	4. Fourth Day of Harvest

Today, on the fourth day of Harvest, Our Father was hiding. Trade in the Chamber of Trade has been relatively busy. One hundred and two fishermen descended down to the Crevices and caught 1345 fish, of which 237 were squid and 5 were major fish, and no seals. All of the fishermen returned without problems.

The expansion of the house of the merchant, Namal of Gorad, was approved by the building committee.

The murderous fisherman, Sokim, son of Gidal, 47, as per the judgement given yesterday, was banished to the Southern Plains by the powers entrusted to us by Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long. He was given rations for thirteen days, a set of clothes and a tent. May our Parents decide his fate.

The trader and sail rider, Gidal, son of Kimok, 25 with his wife Lanak, 21, and sister Rinak, 24, moved into the city of Detrovia. May our Father smile upon them.

Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, is healthy. After his morning duties he reviewed a study by the Mage, Lamok of Regad, and found it to be of excellent quality. Towards the evening he studied old texts on imbuement theory.

~~Master of Divination has not contacted the dead.~~ He informs us that today no children were born and no people were embraced by our Mother.

Master of Divination came to me at night. He has contacted the dead. They are anxious and have the following message:

_Hurry._


	5. Fifth Day of Harvest

Today, on the fifth day of Harvest, Our Father was hiding. Trade in the Chamber of Trade has been rather slow. One hundred and forty six fishermen descended down to the Crevices and caught 2104 fish, of which 613 were squid and 1 was major fish, and no seals. All of the fishermen returned without problems.

Today at luncheon the Master of Sigils spilled porridge on himself.

Leader of the guild of shit collectors, Gorim, son of Selak, sought my counsel today. He wishes to hold a meeting in the Chamber of Education on the 17th day of Harvest for education purposes and requested a permit for the named action. Upon inquiring why the meeting cannot be organized on guild property he told me that they expected an esteemed guest from the Terad Guild of Shit Collectors, Sokim, son of Ret, great-grandson of the past Archmage Selak, son of Sitim, may his name be remembered, who will lecture on the subject of disposal chutes. I have agreed that this requires a more esteemed space, and will make such a reservation. Gorim, son of Selak, was pleased and left in good spirits.

Today a merchant of buckets, Tunak, daughter of Gidal, 41, reported that a young rascal stole one of her wooden buckets with wave engravings. A merchant of trinkets, Sanak, daughter of Tum, 27, confirmed this sighting, and told us that she thought it was one of the sons of the merchant of vegetables, Tum, son of Namal of Gorad, 13. This claim was investigated by the Mage Rinak, daughter of Iren, and found to be untrue since no such bucket was found and all sons of Tum had been in school the whole day. As such, the rascal remains unrecognized. 

Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, is healthy. Immediately in the morning the Master of Divination sought him out and the discussed the message from the dead. After this he sought me out and inquired whether or not this message had been shared with anyone else. I informed him that it had not. Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, has issued a ban on mentioning the subject again by content. Afterwards he went into the older prophecy archives and stayed there until nightfall. He was not seen retiring.

Rinak, the Master of Fire, met me today in my offices. We talked for a while.

Master of Divination has not contacted the dead. He informs us that today the following children were born:

• Iren to Gidal, son of Ret, and his wife Rinak  
• Sitim to Selak, son of Sitim, and his wife Tunak

and the following people were embraced our Mother:

• Sirak, son of Sitim, who was a child of five days  
• Sitim, son of Selak, who was born today  
• Tunak, daughter of Gidal, who was the wife of Selak, son of Sitim, 23, who died from childbirth, mother of previous

Master of Divination held prayer with Selak, son of Sitim.


	6. Sixth Day of Harvest

Today, on the sixth day of Harvest, Our Father was crying in secret. Trade in the Chamber of Trade has been peaceful. One hundred and thirty two fishermen descended down to the Crevices and caught 2144 fish, of which 913 were squid and 51 were major fish, and no seals. All of the fishermen returned without problems. 

Today a merchant of vegetables, Gidal, son of Sirak, 32, reported that a young rascal stole a bundle of potatoes from his stall. The merchants of vegetables Rinak, daughter of Ekan, 51, and Lanak, daughter of Gidal, 18, confirmed this testimony. The rascal remains unrecognized, but was said to wear a red coat and a white pendant. 

I conversed with the Master of Fire about imbuement theory in the evening.

Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, is healthy. After his morning duties he returned to the older prophecy archives and stayed there for the day. I saw him retire late in the evening, whilst visiting the loo.

Master of Divination has not contacted the dead. He informs us that today no children were born and the following people were embraced by our Mother:

• Ekan, son of Tirek, 76, a retired fisherman  
• Sitim, son of Sirak, who was a child of three months  
• Gedak, daughter of Kimok, 55, who was a merchant of trinkets


	7. Seventh Day of Harvest

Today, on the seventh day of Harvest, Our Father was angry. Trade in the Chamber of Trade has been slow. One hundred and ninety four fishermen descended down to the Crevices and caught 2850 fish, of which 351 were squid and 91 were major fish, and no seals. All of the fishermen returned without problems.

The merchant of trinkets, Sirak, son of Gidal, 50 with his wife Gedak, 43, and children Gidal, 15, Rinak, 12, Sitim, 8, and Tirek, 6, moved into the city of Detrovia. May our Father smile upon them.

Our Archmage Sitim, may he rule long, is healthy. After his morning duties he returned to the older prophecy archives and stayed there for the day. He retired late in the night.

Master of Divination has not contacted the dead. He informs us that today no children were born and the following people were embraced by our Mother:

• Sitim, son of Iren, who was a child of four years  
• Kimok, son of Gidal, who was a child of three years  
• Denma of the North, about 30, who was a traveler from the Far North where the ground is soft. May his fate become known to his loved ones.


End file.
